Brotherhood of Steel expedition to D.C.
The Brotherhood of Steel expedition to D.C. was a military excursion to the ruins of the former United States capital whose goal was to scour the technology from cities and bases on the eastern seaboard.The Lone Wanderer: "What kind of changes?" Reginald Rothchild: "We were dispatched with a specific mission. We were sent to locate and secure any technology remaining from before the war. Like our robotic monstrosity. That was our greatest find. Damn thing still doesn't work, but at least it's ours. But those damned Super Mutants... They changed things. Lyons changed. He decided they were a threat. Not just to us, but to everyone. And so he altered the mission. Finding the source of the mutants and putting a stop to them was his goal. Our original mission became an afterthought. We've failed both." (ScribeRothchild.txt) Background In the year 2254,The Lone Wanderer: "Why is that a sore subject?" Reginald Rothchild: "Much has happened in the 23 years since we left the west coast. Our mission has changed in that time. The changes have not all been pleasant, and have had significant repercussions." (ScribeRothchild.txt) some time after the destruction of the Enclave on the west coast, the Brotherhood's ruling council, based in the Lost Hills bunker in Southern California, decided to send a contingent of soldiers all the way to the East Coast, to scour the ruins of Washington D.C., once the nation's capital, to recover any and all advanced technology. A small but hardened contingent of Brotherhood of Steel soldiers, led by an idealistic paladin named Owyn Lyons (and accompanied by his friend and technological adviser Reginald Rothchild, as well as his three-year old daughter Sarah) set out from the Lost Hills Bunker in California, and began the long trek east to what was once Washington, D.C.. In 2255 on the way to the Capital Wasteland, the Brotherhood expeditionary force attacked the raider town called "The Pitt" and razed it to the ground. These events are later known as the Scourge.The Lone Wanderer: "How did you end up in the Brotherhood?" Kodiak: "Now that's a story... The only reason I'm here is because of Elder Lyons. You see, I grew up in the Pitt. Don't suppose you've ever been there, huh? It's about 500 klicks to the northwest. Place is a nightmare -- three irradiated rivers coming together. People there were... not well. But the Brotherhood of Steel came down on the place with a righteous hammer. They called it "The Scourge."" (PaladinKodiak.txt) The Brotherhood of Steel expeditionary force under Owyn Lyons arrives in the Capital Wasteland in 2255, establishing the Citadel as their main base of operation in the ruins of The Pentagon.The Lone Wanderer: "What about the Brotherhood's history in this area?" Elizabeth Jameson: "We first arrived in the Capital Wasteland in 2255. In those first couple of years, we discovered the Citadel, Super Mutants, and Project Purity! Ah, the purifier. What an undertaking. The work your father and his team did was... amazing. The Brotherhood helped protect them, you know. At least for a little while. But we were stretched thin as it was, even back then. We had to pull our forces out. When we did, the place was overrun. I imagine that's when your father left. I... I'm sorry, I wish things had turned out differently." (ScribeJameson.txt) Contingent * Paladin Owyn Lyons, commanding officer * Scribe Reginald Rothchild, scientific adviser * Paladin Henry Casdin * Paladin Tristan * Initiate Ishmael Ashur Appearances The Brotherhood of Steel expedition to D.C. is mentioned only in Fallout 3. Category:Brotherhood of Steel Category:Brotherhood of Steel (East Coast) Category:Military conflicts